1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe cap covered injection system and more particularly pertains a safe cap covered injection system for automatically covering the needle of a syringe prior to and subsequent to the use of the syringe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of syringes and covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, syringes and covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering needles either before or after their use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,842 to Hollister discloses a safety needle container, 5,055,102 to Sitnik discloses swing-away disposable syringe needle cover, 5,135,509 to Olliffe discloses a hypodermic syringe, and 5,139,489 to Hollister discloses a needle protection device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a safe cap covered injection system having a simple design that further allows the needle to be placed in an opened orientation from the cover for use when external reciprocating action is applied and allows the needle to be placed in a shielded orientation with the cover when external reciprocating action is removed therefrom.
In this respect, the safe cap covered injection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically covering the needle of a syringe prior to and subsequent to the use of the syringe.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved safe cap covered injection system which can be used for automatically covering the needle of a syringe prior to and subsequent to the use of the syringe. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.